I'll Wait Until The Farthest End
by Angelette
Summary: Meiko's tired of it. She's tired of not being cute. She's tired of not having her voice. She's tired of not being her. Inspired by Leon's Version of The Farthest End  Saihate


Meiko couldn't explain the feelings in her heart as she saw Miku and Kaito kiss. They showed their affection to the world and it hurt Meiko so much inside. Why did he choose her over her?

Was she not cute enough? Meiko began to stare at herself in the mirror, seeing bags under her eyes and just pale skin. Her mascara was all over her place and the lipstick seemed to dominate her chin. Did she not sing well enough? Meiko picked up papers lying on her crimson floor slowly gathering them in her right hand singing the first note. It wasn't high-pitched like Miku's. It was more mature, and deeper obviously. Dropping the paper on the ground she questioned the final thing: Did she not act civil enough? She stared at her feet flashing back to the so many times she came home drunk, gave Miku the bird, and passed out on the couch.

Feeling her vision blur she rubbed her eyes promising herself not to cry. Walking out of her room slowly she noted that everyone seemed to be gathered in the living room. Rin and Len fighting over the remote on the couch while Luka stared off into space on the other side as far away as possible from the bickering twins. Miku and Kaito were gathered on the couch left of the one's Rin, Len, and Luka were on.

Meiko had to gather everything in her power to not cry at seeing the two together so happy. She wanted to feel so happy for them but everyone knew that was a lie. She wanted to march over there and just strangle Miku with her stupid teal hair, with her stupid cute voice, and her stupid perfect personality.

Meiko ignored the calling from the pinkette named Luka asking her if she was going to join them on the couch. When everyone seemed to stop doing whatever they were doing and stare at her she shook her head heading out the door saying she was going to go visit Leon. He seemed to calm her down and knew her feelings for the blunette named Kaito.

As she stumbled down the streets at night time her head collided with someone. The man stumbled back saying several curses in English that Meiko couldn't quite understand. She muttered a sorry before walking forward and past the man. He grabbed her wrist causing the brunette to clench her hand in a fist ready to punch him before the man gave out , "Meiko, you might regret punching me in the face." Meiko's eyes widened before she instantly knew that voice: Leon! He let go of her wrist as she pulled his shirt into her face. Meiko didn't want to break out into a cry, but it was the only thing she could do that would let her feelings be known.

Leon, surprised at the sudden action, widened his eyes before wrapping his arms around his fellow Vocaloid1. Meiko sobbed, she couldn't breathe from crying so hard, but yet she did nothing to stop herself. The built up frustration, built up hurt, it was all let out right here. Leon couldn't explain what was going on but he let her ruin his favorite shirt with all the crying. He tried to calm her down by massaging her back but that only seemed to make her worse.

Finally he started to sing a song that he used to sing all the time to his little sister when it was just the two in the world. Saihate was very saddening to him but it seemed to make Meiko stop crying as she stared up at his face with worry. When he reached halfway into the song she added in mixing her voice with his. She wasn't sure if they blended well, but it didn't bother Meiko that much at the moment. And when the song finally ended he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the house he shared with the Engloids. She muttered an apology as he smiled knowing the routine, it wasn't unusual for him to see a sad Meiko wondering the streets. Leon couldn't admit his feelings for Meiko, she was currently too caught up in someone else. And so he would wait for her to realize his feelings. Even if it took him an eternity or until he ceased to function he would wait.


End file.
